mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils/Gallery
Prologue Rarity levitating a dress S4E19.png Rarity looking at the dress S4E19.png Rarity "Perhaps, it needs..." S04E19.png|"Perhaps it needs... appliqués" Sweetie about to sprint away S4E19.png Sweetie carrying appliqués S4E19.png Sweetie about to sprint away for the second time S4E19.png Rarity sees Sweetie tripping over the appliqués while carrying sequins S4E19.png Rarity feels the impact S4E19.png Sweetie on the floor S4E19.png Sweetie with sequins on her tongue S4E19.png Rarity levitating sequins S4E19.png Sweetie "I got a little carried away" S4E19.png Sweetie "I know how important it is" S4E19.png Rarity listening to Sweetie S4E19.png Rarity "my most prestigious order ever" S4E19.png Rarity '"and her Equestria-wide tour launches" S4E19.png Rarity "by day after tomorrow at the latest!" S4E19.png Sweetie "But is there time?" S4E19.png Rarity "But I work well under pressure" S4E19.png Rarity levitating fabric and scissor S4E19.png Sweetie "maybe you could check" S4E19.png Sweetie "I think I need your expertise" S4E19.png Rarity working S4E19.png Sweetie "For the opening night of our show!" S4E19.png Rarity realizes S4E19.png Rarity stops levitating S4E19.png Rarity "I'm behind as it is!" S4E19.png Sweetie sad S4E19.png Rarity "I suppose" S4E19.png Sweetie hugging and thanking Rarity S4E19.png|Manipulation successful! Sweetie pointing at the dresses S4E19.png The hideous dresses S4E19.png|Dang, those dresses are hideous! Rarity worried S4E19.png Putting on a show Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Cheerilee "Costumes!" S4E19.png Scootaloo "Rarity still isn't here with the costumes" S4E19.png Sweetie "She's been very busy lately!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "She's known about this for weeks!" S4E19.png Sweetie worried expression S4E19.png Apple Bloom "about this for weeks, right?" S4E19.png Sweetie with ears down worried S4E19.png Sweetie "I kept meaning to ask her" S4E19.png Sweetie "I wrote it especially for the three of us!" S4E19.png Scootaloo looks at Apple Bloom S4E19.png Sweetie "doing something completely myself" S4E19.png Sweetie "and I really wanted to keep it that way!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "we wanted everything to be perfect!" S4E19.png Cheerilee "Places!" S4E19.png CMC worried S4E19.png Rarity bringing in the dresses S4E19.png Sweetie jump S4E19.png Rarity "I beg your pardon" S4E19.png Rarity levitating the improved dresses S4E19.png Sweetie sees improved dress S4E19.png Rarity "quite certain it came out just so" S4E19.png Cheerilee informs the CMC S4E19.png CMC with the dresses S4E19.png The curtain about to open S4E19.png Silhouettes of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with spotlight pointing at them S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png Silhouette of Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Spotlight pointing at Sweetie S4E19.png CMC on stage S4E19.png Sweetie smiling at audience S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiling at audience S4E19.png Sweetie Belle acting S4E19.png Sweetie speaking in Elizabethan language S4E19.png CMC bowing S4E19.png Asking for opinions Scootaloo and Apple Bloom enters dressing room S4E19.png Sweetie enters dressing room S4E19.png Apple Bloom "like a dream come true for you" S4E19.png Scootaloo "can you imagine" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "Which do you think you'd get it for" S4E19.png Sweetie happy S4E19.png Sweetie taking a deep breath S4E19.png Sweetie deep breath S4E19.png|Sweetie using Twilight and Cadence's calming ritual from Games Ponies Play. Sweetie "We've got a whole lobby full of friends" S4E19.png Sweetie "with adoration and praise" S4E19.png Sweetie "Try to be gracious" S4E19.png|"Try to be gracious." Scootaloo "Modest" S4E19.png|"Modest." Apple Bloom "Classy" S4E19.png|"Classy." Ponies talking S4E19.png CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png|So they star in one play and suddenly they're big shots. Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png|Is it just me or did Sweetie take those glasses from Vinyl? Spike "I think your sisters" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "Would have?" S4E19.png Spike "they had to go help Rarity get Sapphire Shores'" S4E19.png Scootaloo "Even Rainbow Dash?" S4E19.png Spike "Rarity fell way behind" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel disappointed S4E19.png Spike "cheer up" S4E19.png Spike "I'll get you some punch" S4E19.png Sweetie "At least everypony else who was able to stay" S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Noteworthy "I liked some of those lines" S4E19.png Sweetie "Which ones?" S4E19.png Noteworthy "but you were wearing" S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Sweetie unhappy S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Sweetie putting hooves on her head S4E19.png Sweetie Belle has some issues Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png Pinkie carrying boxes S4E19.png Rarity levitating headdress pieces onto Fluttershy S4E19.png Rarity "This marvelous extravagance" S4E19.png Headdress being sewed S4E19.png Rarity thinking S4E19.png Headdress being levitated into the box S4E19.png Rarity levitating glasses S4E19.png Main cast hears door closed S4E19.png Sweetie with the dresses S4E19.png Rarity "Whatever's the matter" S4E19.png Rarity "Didn't the play go all right?" S4E19.png Sweetie "Not even close" S4E19.png Rarity "Oh, dear" S4E19.png Sweetie "and that was the whole problem!" S4E19.png Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png Sweetie not pleased S4E19.png Fluttershy "I think maybe I'll go" S4E19.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie leaving S4E19.png Applejack and Twilight leaving S4E19.png Sweetie walking unpleased S4E19.png Sweetie "Oh, what amazing dresses!" S4E19.png|"Oh, what amazing dresses!" Sweetie "Oh, how I love the dresses!" S4E19.png|"Oh, how I love the dresses!" Sweetie angry face S4E19.png|"Dresses! Dresses! Dresses! DRESSES!!!!" Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity levitating the dresses S4E19.png Rarity "You had me worried, you silly filly" S4E19.png Sweetie pointing at Rarity S4E19.png Sweetie "It's my fifth birthday party all over again!" S4E19.png Rarity "the what now?" S4E19.png Sweetie "are you trying to prove you're a better actress" S4E19.png Rarity "if I did anything to upset you" S4E19.png Sweetie "those dresses too good on purpose!" S4E19.png Rarity "they were supposed to be good" S4E19.png Sweetie "Not jaw-dropping amazing!" S4E19.png Rarity "what I thought you wanted" S4E19.png Sweetie leaving the room S4E19.png Rarity reacts to door getting closed S4E19.png Sweetie's nightmare / Meeting Luna The past: Sweetie's fifth birthday Sweetie Belle at the top of the stairs S4E19.png|A younger Sweetie Belle walking to her party. The present: Rarity worrying about tomorrow The possible future: Rarity's career ruined Saving Rarity Epilogue Promotional Sweetie Belle's nightmare S4E19.png|Something really terrible must have happened to Sweetie for her to have this dream. Facebook promo For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils.jpg|Gee, I wonder where I have seen this before. Cute Mark Crusaders on stage S4E19.jpg|What kind of play is this? Sweetie Belle sees Princess Luna (Hub promotional) S4E19.png|Is Sweetie Belle going to turn into an alicorn?